Olvidarte
by ClaireR6
Summary: Es el aniversario de Yuki y Shuichi, pero esta vez será un poquito diferente... Songfic con la canción Olvidarte, de R. Arjona. Dedicado a Kuromizu


Hola!

Bueno, quiero aclarar ya, que como tengo muchos fics con canciones de Gravitation y otras canciones que quizá no tenga alguien para mis fics, se me ha ocurrido que Dropbox es una buena alternativa para hacéroslo llegar todo.

Supongo que ya hay gente que lo usa, y para los que no, decir que es un espacio de almacenamiento gratuito online de 2Gb con el que puedes compartir archivos y carpetas. Tengo la mía preparada, con la canción y mis fics en .pdf por si alguien los quiere tener. También dejo casi toda la música de Gravitation ya que muchos de mis fics son Songfics y puede haber gente que no la tenga. Dejo el link de descarga de dropbox, si lo hacéis desde aquí me llegará un aviso y os podré agregar a la carpeta compartida.

Dropbox: /HzGV5rx1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hacía un espléndido día de primavera en Tokio: el sol brillaba en lo alto, la temperatura era agradable y la economía nipona estaba en alza. Parecía ser el día perfecto para todo el mundo; para todos, menos para cierto cantante que deambulaba como alma en pena de camino a NG Records.

- …La li ho…- más que hablar, casi susurró con cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche.

Todos los presentes lo miraron interrogantes ¿Qué sería lo que habría pasado para que Shindou estuviera tan decaído? La respuesta era evidente, aunque nadie a parte de su amigo de la infancia se atrevió a preguntar. Ya estaban demasiado escarmentados como para caer de nuevo en ese error.

- Ey Shu ¿A qué viene esa cara? ¿Yuki te dio demasiada "marcha" anoche?- Lo miró esperando la respuesta, aunque pronto se arrepintió a juzgar por el leve temblor en el labio inferior del chico, que sin duda, anunciaba la inminente pataleta.- ¿….Shu?

- Ese imbécil… ese imbécil…- bajó la cabeza unos instantes, rompiendo en un llanto desconsolado casi al momento.- ¡NO SE ACORDÓ, HIROOO! ¡EL BASTARDO DE YUKI NO SE ACORDÓ DE NUESTRO ANIVERSARIOOO!

Todos suspiraron resignados mientras el pelirrosa casi nadaba en sus propias lágrimas, comprendiendo que no podrían trabajar ni a punta de pistola. Ante la escena, decidieron tomarse el día libre; sin vocalista no podían hacer nada, así que lo mejor sería no perder más tiempo allí.

El pelirrojo se llevó casi arrastras a su amigo hasta una cafetería cercana para que le contara mejor lo que pasó y así intentar comprender el porqué de la crisis existencial de la semana. Tal y como le había dicho el día anterior, hacía un año de aquel primer beso en el ascensor de casa del rubio; y al parecer, éste no solamente no lo había recordado, sino que además había ignorado al vocalista durante todo el tiempo desde que llegó del trabajo.

Tenía que reconocer que esta vez Eiri se había pasado.

Acercó a su amigo con la moto hasta la casa que compartía con el escritor, percatándose de que el vocalista no tenía la ilusión con la que siempre volvía a casa. Quizá debería volver a hablar con el rubio para saber qué estaba pasando exactamente.

- Tadaima Yuki…- Shuichi entró, descalzándose y dejando las cosas olvidadas en la entrada; no sin antes percatarse de la tenue luz que provenía del estudio de su amante.- Como no…

Se dejó caer en el sofá, suspirando pesadamente y hundiendo el rostro entre los cojines; dejando que el llanto fluyera de nuevo. Al darse cuenta de que el pequeño había llegado, y extrañado por el hecho de que no hubiera ido a verlo, Eiri salió silenciosamente hasta encontrar al pequeño. Se quedó parado entre el pasillo y el salón, observando la escena sin hacer ruido; suspiró y se volvió, caminando sobre sus pasos con la intención de terminar aquello tan importante en lo que trabajaba.

No fue hasta pasadas dos largas horas cuando el pequeño se armó de valor para ir hasta donde se encontraba el otro. Se quedó el la puerta, observándolo en silencio.

- No viniste a saludarme.- la voz del escritor sonó rompiendo el silencio, sin que éste dejara de mirar la pantalla del pc.- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No… sólo… no quería molestar.- desvió la mirada dolido ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle como si no pasara nada?

- Ahora iré a preparar la cena… ¿Tienes hambre?- se dispuso a levantarse, encarando el triste rostro del muchacho por primera vez en toda la tarde.

- Un poco…- se sonrojó cuando un sonido proveniente de su estomago terminó de confirmar lo que decía.

El rubio lo miró; no le agradaba verlo así, pero en ese momento creyó más oportuno terminar lo que hacía antes de tener cualquier tipo de charla con el muchacho. Al menos, con él así, podría terminar su proyecto a tiempo sin ningún incidente.

Pasó por su lado y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios; para seguir caminando después hasta la cocina, donde pasó un largo rato preparando la cena mientras el pelirrosa veía alguna tontería en la televisión.

Cenaron casi sin mediar palabra, cosa no muy habitual en Shuichi que se limitó a suspirar de vez en cuando y mirar al otro decepcionado.

- ¿Puedes recoger esto? Tengo que ir a trabajar…

- Sí, ahora lo recojo. ¿Tardarás mucho?

- Supongo que sí, no hace falta que me esperes despierto; si te duermes mañana vendrá el pirado de tu manager y no quiero que vuelva a agujerear ninguna pared.

Dicho esto, Eiri despareció entre la oscuridad del pasillo; dejando al vocalista con sus suspiros aún sentado en la mesa.

- Yuki…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx**

A la mañana siguiente, el cantante salió de la cama incluso antes de tiempo. Aunque la noche anterior se pasó casi dos horas llorando, después se durmió profundamente sin darse cuenta ni siquiera de a qué hora se metió el mayor en la cama.

Ya en su lugar de trabajo, intentó ser todo lo productivo que sus ánimos le dejaban; a pesar de que fue a punta de pistola, pudieron grabar al menos una canción. Por suerte, a media tarde pasó algo que aceleró el ritmo de trabajo del muchacho; algo que nadie esperaba podría pasar cuando el teléfono móvil del chico empezó a sonar.

- Yu… ¡Yuki! ¡Es Yuki!- sus ojos empezaron a brillar, cogiendo el aparato y saliendo fuera para contestar.- ¡Hoolaaa Yuki! ¿Llamas para decirme que me quieres?

/- No seas imbécil. Oye voy a ir a ver a Touma ¿Quieres que te recoja?/

- ¡Sii! ¡Claro que quiero! ¡Intentaré no retrasarme!- afirmó eufórico como si el otro pudiera verlo.- ¡Te quiero, Yuki! ¡Te veo luego!

/-Hnn… no hagas que me arrepienta./

- ¿¡Por qué me dices eso, Yuki!? …Yu..?- El pitido de la línea lo hizo desistir y volver a su lugar de trabajo, ahora con una nueva sonrisa.

- Je… qué rápido se te olvida todo cuando te llama él…- Hiro sonrió picaronamente al ver la nueva expresión del vocalista, que ahora mostraba los mofletes hinchados cual niño enfadado.

- ¡Boh! Yuki vendrá a buscarme y nos iremos juntitos a casa, ahora ni siquiera tú puedes bajar mi ego, jajajaja.- alzó el puño al aire en señal de victoria, ante lo cual todos se resignaron: así era Shuichi.- ¡Y ahora a trabajar! ¡Venga, venga! ¡Arriba esos ánimos! ¡Jojojojo!

Habían pasado tres horas. Nakano miró su reloj con una expresión decidida.

- Ahora vengo…- el pelirrojo se levantó sin más y salió de la sala con una única idea en la cabeza: encontrar a Eiri.

- Contigo quería yo hablar.- Una voz hizo que se sobresaltara, sonriendo al ver de quién se trataba; no tendría ni que buscarlo.

- Hola, Yuki; ahora iba a verte… ¿Me puedes explicar de qué va esto?- se apoyó en la pared esperando una respuesta convincente por parte del rubio, que lo miraba satisfecho.

- ¿Os ha dado mucho la lata con el dichoso aniversario?- se encendió un cigarrillo, observando la cara de sorpresa con la que el guitarrista lo miraba.- Sabía que era baka, pero no creía que lo fuera hasta esos extremos…

- ¿Entonces lo recordabas?

- ¿Cómo iba a olvidar algo tan patético?

- ¿Entonces por qué no se lo has dicho? Ese idiota lleva dos días sin trabajar por culpa de eso, y seguro que ni siquiera duerme… ¿Qué pretendes con esto?

- Je… te lo diré sólo si accedes a hacerme un favor…- el rubio sonrió con prepotencia, intuyendo cual iba a ser la respuesta del otro.- ¿Recuerdas cuándo fue vuestro primer concierto…?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx**

El guitarrista volvió a la sala casi sin poder ocultar su risa ¿Cómo podía Shuichi ser tan bobo? Aunque debía reconocer que no esperaba que Eiri le pidiera algo así… ni siquiera pensaba que el rubio pudiera hacer ese tipo de cosas. Volvió al mundo real cuando chocó con el pelirrosa, que salía dispuesto a encontrarse con su amante.

- ¡Ya me voy, Hiro! ¡No quiero hacer esperar a Yuki! Para un día que viene a buscarme después de cómo hemos estado últimamente…

- Sí, sí… nos vemos mañana.- sonrió ¡Qué fácil era hacer feliz al pequeño!- je… - observó como desaparecía la nube rosa en que se había convertido al buscar a toda velocidad al escritor.- ¡Chicos, tenemos una misión especial!- entró a la sala destinada a BL, donde los demás aún estaban recogiendo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Shuichi subió al Mercedes Benz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el otro; quizá sí que había estado demasiado distante con él al fin y al cabo. Lo miró disimuladamente todo el trayecto, definitivamente estaba más adorable así. No sabía muy bien porqué, pero en ocasiones como la de esa semana, el vocalista siempre terminaba triste por algún motivo: aunque sólo fuera una tontería.

Cuando llegaron, la sonrisa del chico aún no había desaparecido ni mucho menos; más bien aumentó, y con ella las ganas de hablar de éste, que empezó a hablar sobre todo lo que no le había dicho al rubio en esos dos días hasta hacer que se preguntara cuándo respiraba entre frase y frase.

Eiri no tardó en arrepentirse de haber cedido ante el pelirrosa. Ahora seguramente le tocaría aguantarlo hasta bien entrada la noche; por suerte ya había terminado su trabajo, el cual le entregó a Seguchi esa misma tarde.

- Nee Yuki, dime algo ¿Por qué no me respondes? ¿Es que no me escuchabas?- lo miró con ojitos llorosos, esperando algún tipo de respuesta.

- Piérdete.

- ¡Waaaaaa, Yuuukiii! ¡Eres un maleducado! ¡Eso no se le dice a tu pareja! ¡A veces no sé como te aguanto!

- Eso me pregunto yo más seguido de lo que crees…- encendió un cigarrillo y fue a la cocina en busca de una cerveza.- Oye, mocoso, te doy una hora. Después me iré a trabajar, así que no hagas nada que anticipe mis ganas de perderte de vista.- se sentó en el sofá fingiendo indiferencia, viendo como el pequeño se acurrucaba enseguida en su regazo.

¡Se sentía tan bien arropado por el cálido cuerpo del rubio! Adoraba estar en aquella posición porque podía sentir los latidos del corazón de su amante, y aquello le causaba una agradable calma incomparable con cualquier otra cosa.

La mano del rubio sobre su cabello lo sobresaltó; pocas veces hacía eso el escritor, y cuando se daba el caso, conseguía hacerlo sentir la persona más feliz del mundo por recibir esas caricias de la persona alrededor de la cual giraba su existencia.

Ante la agradable sensación, poco a poco se fue quedando dormido. Eiri lo miró, ¡Se veía tan contento ahora! Durante unos momentos se quedó absorto mirando el frágil cuerpo del muchacho, recordando como era su vida hacía un año. Cómo el muchacho fue hasta su casa para retarlo a ir al concierto que celebraría al día siguiente. Un concierto que terminó siendo el comienzo muchas cosas, entre ellas de la primera vez que descubrió el cuerpo que conseguía llevarlo hasta los límites de la cordura.

"_Mañana hará un año, Shuichi. Un año desde que escuché tu voz por primera vez, cantando aquella patética canción. Un año desde que te hice mío por primera vez… y desde entonces no he podido dejar de hacerlo."_

Bajo aquellos pensamientos, Eiri tapó al muchacho con una manta y se dispuso a seguir con la novela que tenía abandonada desde hacía unos días.

Al día siguiente Shuichi despertó solo en la cama sin recordar muy bien cómo llegó hasta ella. Se levantó adormilado y fue hasta el estudio donde se encontraba su amante trabajando. Éste lo miró divertido; nunca se acostumbraría a verlo por las mañanas con el pelo revuelto más parecido a una nube rosa que a su propio cabello, tan sólo llevando puestos unos pantalones cortos mal puestos e intentando abrir los ojos del todo, obviamente sin conseguirlo.

- Vaya, si te has levantado tú solo. Supongo que en una media hora aparecerá el americano loco, así que dúchate ya, no quiero alborotos matutinos.- una risilla traviesa se dibujó en su rostro al ver como el chico se iba murmurando algo incomprensible.

Consiguió que el pequeño saliera de casa sin ningún incidente; aprovechando minutos después para empezar con su plan. Jamás lo reconocería en público, pero llevaba días organizando lo que haría hoy y no quería que nada fallara.

Primero tendría que ver si su cuñado y el idiota bipolar que tanto le gustaba a Shuichi habían hecho su trabajo, y después confiar en Nakano mientras terminaba de preparar el resto de cosas. No podía perder el tiempo, así que se vistió y se dirigió hacia NG Records dispuesto a empezar su plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¡Pero K-san! ¡Esto no es justo!- el vocalista de BL lloriqueaba, ya habían pasado dos horas desde que terminó su jornada laboral, pero el americano se empeñó en que tenían que terminar de grabar antes de irse.

- ¡No te atrevas a contradecirme! ¡Entra ahora mismo en la sala de grabación si no quieres terminar con el cráneo lleno de balas! ¡Come on!

- …Sí…- el pequeño bajó la cabeza y siguió haciendo el trabajo por el que le pagaban pero nunca realizaba.

Una hora más tarde, no pudieron hacer nada para continuar reteniendo al muchacho, que recogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia su casa. Hiro sonrió, él ya había cumplido: tres horas tendrían que haber sido suficientes…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx**

El pelirrosa estaba llegando a casa, había ido tan rápido como podía; ya casi era la hora de la cena y seguro que Eiri se enfadaba con él por no avisar de su retraso. Abrió la puerta y entró casi sin mirar, tirando las cosas de cualquier manera en la entrada y quitándose los zapatos.

Cuando por fin alzó la vista, sus ojos se centraron con sorpresa en el rubio escritor, que lo esperaba no muy lejos de allí, vestido con uno de sus mejores trajes.

- Hola, baka.

Atónito era el mejor término para describir al pequeño en ese momento, que se dejó seducir por la atractiva visión que Eiri le mostraba. Cuando por fin logró reaccionar se percató de la conocida voz que inundaba la casa. Era Sakuma Ryuichi, su dios, entonando una melodía que no reconocía.

- Yuki ¿Pero qué…?

- No me digas que no lo recuerdas, Shuichi.

_Olvidarte es más difícil que encontrarse al sol de noche._

_Que entender a los políticos o comprar la Torre Eiffel._

_Mas difícil que fumarse un habano en American Airlines._

_Más difícil que una flor plástica marchita._

El vocalista lo miró confuso mientras escuchaba lo que tenía que decirle.

- Hoy hace exactamente un año de tu primer concierto. Y también de nuestra primera noche juntos- el rubio sonrió con prepotencia al ver cómo la expresión del chico cambiaba ante lo que acababa de decir.-…creí que esto sería más importante para ti que lo que tú querías celebrar...- bajó la mirada aturdido, realmente se sentía un poco incomodo haciendo eso.-…bueno, supuse que esto sería una de esas tonterías a las que das tanta importancia…

- Yuki… no te habías olvidado… - el pelirrosa lo abrazó conmovido.

- Por supuesto que no, algo tan patético como esa canción es difícil de olvidar.- restó importancia a sus actos, sabía que eso era importante para su amante; pero aún así le costaba tener ese tipo de gestos con alguien.

- Deja de decir tonterías y bésame.

_Olvidarte es recordar que es imposible._

_Olvidarte, olvidarte._

_Incluso es más difícil que aguantarte._

_Si extraño tu neurosis y tus celos sin razón._

_Como no extrañar tu cuerpo en mi colchón._

Alcanzó con ansias sus labios deleitándose con el calor que de ellos emanaba, encontrando su lengua y acariciándola suavemente. Se separó del pequeño al sentir sus lágrimas de emoción, observando unos instantes los ojos cristalizados que lo miraban agitados. En esas ocasiones siempre se preguntaba por qué no hacía cosas como esa más a menudo: el chico estaba realmente adorable cuando lo miraba así.

- Como no sabía qué regalarte, supuse que una canción cantada por él te gustaría...- un leve sonrojo que se hizo casi imposible de creer para el pequeño apareció en las mejillas del rubio.

Shuichi sonrió; con aquello Eiri le estaba demostrando de forma indirecta cuánto lo quería. Podía afirmar sin miedo a equivocarse que jamás había sido tan feliz como en ese momento; el instante justo en que se dio cuenta de cuanto significaba para el escritor, aunque no se lo dijera nunca con palabras.

- Te quiero mucho, Yuki.- en respuesta sintió los cálidos labios del rubio atrapando los suyos en un beso calmado y sensual.

_Olvidarte es un intento que no deseo tanto,_

_Porque tanto es lo que intento que me acuerdo mucho más._

_Y he llegado a sospechar que mi afán de no acordarme,_

_Es lo que me tiene enfermo de recuerdos._

Los brazos de Eiri se aferraron a la estrecha cintura del pequeño, alzándolo aún sin romper el beso y dirigiéndose con él cargado hacia la habitación que compartían. Realmente había valido la pena estar toda la semana trabajando en la letra de la canción y dejar un poco de lado su libro; ver al pelirrosa tan emocionado era algo que no cambiaría por nada.

Se dejaron caer en la cama, despojándose de la ropa mutuamente entre beso y beso; a cada segundo que pasaba la necesidad de sentir al otro era más intensa y palpable.

Los primeros gemidos del pelirrosa se dejaron oír cuando sintió las suaves manos del rubio recorrer su pecho, descendiendo por sus costados hasta llegar a las caderas. Poco después fue su boca la que lo acariciaba, lamiendo y succionando cada milímetro de la adictiva piel que reaccionaba a su paso.

- Yu…ki…- el vocalista se aferró con fuerza a la espalda del otro, que ahora volvía a besarlo mientras se veía reflejado en los ojos cristalizados que lo miraban con deseo.

_Olvidarte, olvidarte._

_Incluso es más difícil que aguantarte._

_Si extraño tu neurosis y tus celos sin razón._

_Como no extrañar tu cuerpo en mi colchón._

Las manos de Shuichi bajaron dudosas hasta el miembro del rubio, sonrojándose al percatarse de su estado de excitación. Lo acarició levemente, gimiendo en señal de protesta cuando el mayor se movió y quedó fuera de su alcance, posicionándose a la altura de sus caderas con intención de atender la erección que hacía rato que clamaba por sus caricias.

Los jadeos del chico se tornaron sonoros gemidos cuando Eiri tragó su sexo y lo acarició hábilmente con su boca; sabía que si quería volverlo loco de placer, esa era la mejor manera de hacerlo. El pelirrosa siempre se dejaba arrullar por las caricias del otro, en especial si lo hacía de esa manera tan íntima: en esas ocasiones, constantemente llegaba al clímax casi al instante.

- Hmm… ah.. ¡Aaah!- alzó las caderas por instinto al vaciarse en la boca del rubio, el cual lo miró satisfecho.

Abrazó a la persona que tan bien lo hacía sentir con el único pensamiento de no separarse de él nunca más; pero al contrario de lo que el pequeño tenía en mente, el escritor ya había hecho otros planes para lo que venía ahora.

- Ven…- se sentó en la cama atrayendo con él al más pequeño, el cual rápidamente escondió el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello.

Se movió provocando que sus miembros se rozaran, consiguiendo una nueva semi erección por parte del menor. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando los labios del pelirrosa succionaron la sensible piel expuesta, jugueteando con la lengua hasta llegar a mordisquear su oreja.

Eiri llevó un par de dedos hasta la boca del pequeño, que los lamió con deleite, embadurnándolos con su saliva para facilitar lo que se disponía a hacer el otro.

Sintió como liberaba su boca para dirigir la mano hasta su entrada, presionando levemente e introduciéndose sin mayor dificultad. Se movió poco a poco, dilatando el estrecho pasaje que pronto poseería de nuevo.

- Yuki… hazlo… hazlo ya, te necesito dentro…- balanceó las caderas levemente en busca de más contacto.

- ¿Vas a volver a correrte ya?- encaró el rostro sofocado de Shuichi, que lo miraba mordiéndose el labio inferior.- en ese caso, háztelo tú mismo…- lo liberó de sus dedos y le indicó que se sentara sobre su miembro.

Obedeció sintiendo cómo el rubio entraba en su interior, entregándole el calor de esa parte tan intima de él que sólo Eiri conocía. Se quedó inmóvil unos segundos abrazando con fuerza al mayor; aunque ya llevaba un año haciendo eso, aún le costaba acostumbrarse a la sensación de ser invadido tan de repente por el miembro del escritor.

No tardó en empezar a balancearse torpemente, regularizando los movimientos poco a poco y comenzando a proporcionarle un intenso placer al rubio. Los jadeos de ambos inundaron la habitación durante el largo rato en que Shuichi se movía sobre el rubio lentamente. Estrechó el abrazo al sentir cómo el calor que anunciaba el final azotaba todo su cuerpo, aumentando el ritmo de su balanceo sobre la erección del otro.

- Hmm… Yuki…- se tensó ante el inminente orgasmo, clavando las uñas en la espalda del otro.- ¡Aaaahh!

El pelirrosa terminó prácticamente al mismo tiempo en que Eiri lo hacía en su interior, quedando ambos inmóviles intentando calmar la respiración, sintiendo el corazón del otro azotar su propio pecho.

Shuichi se liberó del miembro semi erecto del mayor, dejándose caer en la cama y observando como éste hacía lo mismo. Tras unos minutos, el rubio se decidió a romper el silencio.

- Me has fastidiado la sorpresa, mocoso pervertido.- lo miró fingiendo enfadarse.

- ¿Qué sorpresa? ¿Había algo más?- unos grandes ojitos brillantes se centraron el él esperando la respuesta.- Nee Yuki, pero si el que me ha llevado a la cama has sido tú…

- Cállate, baka. También hice una cena que seguramente se habrá enfriado y pasado.

- ¿Habías preparado una cena romántica, Yuki? ¿Para nosotros? ¿De verdad?

- ¿A ti que te parece?- desvió la cabeza a un lado, no quería que el pequeño notara su turbación.

- ¡Waaaah! ¡Seguro que está todo delicioso! ¡Va, Yuki, vamos a cenar!

- No.

- ¡Pero por qué! ¡No puede saber mal si lo has preparado tú, estoy seguro!

- He dicho que no.

- ¡Joo, pero yo quiero…!- el rubio no lo dejó terminar, besándolo hambrientamente de nuevo.

- Confórmate con volver a repetir el postre…


End file.
